League of Legends One Shots
by Purplemoonsong
Summary: A series of League of Legends One Shots. I allow requests, and will try my best to write them, but there is no guarantee that I will fulfill the requests.
1. Chapter One

**Blood Feud**

The mists drift across the plain, obscuring Morgana's sight. From out of the mists, winged humanoids, Seraphs, rise, flying at each other with swords in their hands. Their cries sound like strange creatures shrieking from where Morgana stands on the cliff, overlooking the battle.

She glances over the edge of the cliff, as if gauging the distance, her expression unreadable. Then, her gaze returns to the battlefield.

A circlet made of a purple substance glows on her forehead, sometimes being obscured by her lustrous amethyst hair, billowing in the wind. The tips of her unnaturally pointed ears poke out of her hair. Her mauve gown leaves her arms and shoulders bare, and falls down to her feet, striking against her pale skin. Her dark purple wings, with feathers about the same size as a griffin's, are folded neatly against her back. Her hands are shapely and elegant, but her fingers have been elongated, her nails resembling bird-like claws. Her eyes are completely violet, with no whites.

"Morgana!" Kayle lands in front of Morgana, blocking Morgana's view of the battle. She's clad in her signature gold armor, a sword in her right hand. Her golden helmet with the red plume is gone, and her blonde hair is in loose curls around her face. Blood slowly trickles from the single gash on her cheek. Her white wings are limp at her sides, the feathers stained with blood. But her startlingly blue eyes are narrowed into slits, and she raises her sword in an aggressive stance.

"Kayle." Morgana sneers, her wings fanning out just the slightest bit.

"This ends now, sister." Kayle hisses.

"_Sister_? Why call me _sister_?" Morgana cackles. "I thought you were the one who disowned me."

Kayle wavers, unsure of what to say. But just as she opens her mouth, a powerful force attacks her mind.

She drops on one knee, her sword clattering to the ground. She presses both hands to the sides of her head, closing her eyes in pain. Through the haze of agony, she can hear the rustling of cloth as Morgana moves towards her.

"Face it, Kayle. You never could beat me when it came to magic."

The pressure on Kayle's mind increases until she can hold out no longer. She gasps, and the force breaks through her mental shield.

_"Our side, the side of order, has become strong. I have just risen to the rank of General, and we have the might to win this war!" Kayle proclaims from the podium to deafening cheers from the other Seraphim._

_Morgana watches her sister without emotion. She doesn't want to choose a side._

_"Morgana." Kayle's voice pierces the air, addressing her. She raises her head to stare at Kayle._

_"Morgana, will you join me?" Kayle smiles._

_"No. I refuse to choose a side in this conflict. All I want is peace."_

_The courtyard becomes deathly still._

_"Then you are no longer my sister." Kayle replies._

_Morgana's eyes fill with tears as Kayle continues her speech to rally the crowd of Seraphim._

Kayle gasps as Morgana's memory fades from her mind.

"It is your fault." Morgana's voice seems to come from far away. "Yours, and yours alone, that I joined this side."

"Sister…" Kayle begins.

"Don't call me _sister_!" Morgana lashes out with her right hand, slapping Kayle across the face.

It surprises Kayle how much that slap hurts. After all she had endured, that little slap hurt the most.

Morgana had never hit Kayle before.

"Morgana, I know you're upset. But why?"

"Why?" Morgana's voice fills with rage. "My own _sister_ abandoned me! You wouldn't allow me my own opinion! You wanted me on your side, yes. But you went as far as to forsake me, just because I did not join you! You went too far, Kayle!"

"We needed a powerful spellcaster." Kayle says in desperation.

"So I'm nothing but a tool to you." Morgana's eyes flash with anger. "You never even cared for me."

_"Kayle." Morgana approaches her sister._

_"Yes?" Kayle asks, dipping a quill into an inkbottle to write something on a piece of parchment._

_"Kayle, did you mean it?" Morgana says, her voice sounding faint._

_"Mean what?" Kayle doesn't make eye contact._

_"Did you really mean to disown me?"_

_Kayle looks up and stares her sister straight in the face. "Yes."_

"Morgana, I'm… sorry." Kayle chokes out.

"Sorry? It's a little too late for that, Kayle." Morgana smiles scornfully. "You could have said that you were sorry the day you abandoned me. You could have said sorry the days when you ignored my tormentors. You could have said sorry many times before. But you choose the day that you are at my mercy. Your apology means nothing!"

_"Look, it's that freak Morgana again." A boy whispers to his friend._

_Morgana keeps her head up high and walks past them, but the whispers follow her._

_"She's so weird."_

_"Someone told me that she was the one who killed her mother."_

_"I can't believe that's Kayle's sister."_

_"Crazy."_

_"If I were her parents, I would have disowned her a long time ago."_

_Morgana pays them no heed, but she glances at Kayle, within the ranks of her prosecutors, with sorrowful eyes._

A ball of violet fire appears in Morgana's left hand. She tosses it from hand to hand, glaring down at Kayle. "Remember when Mother died, Kayle? Remember when Father left to go to war?"

"Yes." Kayle whispers

"And what did they say?"

_"Take care of your sister, child." Mother murmurs to a younger Kayle. Mother's face is ashen. The disease is sapping her strength. In a few minutes, she will be gone._

_"I will, Mother."_

The memory morphs into a different one.

_"Father! You don't have to leave, do you?" Kayle asks, staring up at a male Seraph._

_"I'm afraid I do, Kayle. To fight in the war is every adult's duty."_

_"No, Father." Kayle buries her face in his chest._

_He smiles, but gently disentangles her from him. "Kayle, I have something I need you to do while I'm away."_

_"What is it?" Kayle lifts her tear-stained face to look into her father's._

_"Take care of your sister."_

"Both our parents, Kayle. Both of them asked you to take care of me, to protect me. You failed them."

"I didn't fail them!" Kayle cries out.

Morgana ignores her. "That night, I left our house. I was determined to join the enemy forces. You knew I hated being forced to do things. I still do. Yet you still tried to." She tosses the ball of fire onto the ground, and watches it dissipate.

"Morgana, I'm sorry!" Kayle pleads.

Morgana still pays her no heed. "So I joined them, and rose in their ranks like you. But my magic wasn't strong enough to defeat you. So I sought out a cure for my weakness. Dark magic."

"You… what?" Kayle whispers.

"Dark magic." Morgana smirks. "Surprised, _sister_?"

_The black crystal lies on a red silken cushion. It does not glitter, even though it is illuminated by the blue fire coming from the torches set in strategic locations around the crystal._

_Morgana approaches the black crystal, her eyes sparkling._

_ "I could take this crystal." Morgana murmurs to herself, her hand reaching out to touch the crystal. "Take it and use its power to learn the dark magicks."_

_Then she draws her hand back. "But to break the laws of the Seraphim…"_

_Her delicate features harden. "It does not matter. Killing Kayle is my goal. And to kill her, I need power."_

_Without another hesitation, she grabs the crystal from its resting place on the cushion._

_Agony courses through her, and she screams, her knees buckling._

"Morgana… what have you done?" Kayle's eyes are wide.

Morgana cackles, her voice ringing through the air, high and cold. "Oh, Kayle, I could kill you now. But I won't."

"Why?" Kayle asks, quietly.

"First of all, your army seems to be winning out over mine." Morgana's gaze shifts to look at the battlefield. Then it returns to Kayle, and Morgana's eyes narrow into catlike slits.

"And also… I want you to know when you are about to die." Morgana approaches her sister, her voice soft and menacing. "I want you to lie bleeding on the ground, watching me approach, knowing your time is up. I want you to die in the slowest and most agonizing way possible. I want to watch you writhe on the ground, and I want you to realize that this would not have happened, if you hadn't made the choice to disown me!"

Morgana's fury finally surfaces completely. Her clawed hand fills with crackling amethyst magic, and she blasts Kayle over the side of the cliff.

The last thing Kayle sees is Morgana, flying high above her, and the tendrils of violet magic encircling Morgana's enemies.


	2. Chapter Two

**Weakness**

~Katarina~

I skewer the piece of venison on a dagger. After examining it for a moment, my plump crimson lips envelope it. I chew for a moment, before swallowing, and repeat the process.

My bluish green eyes are trained on my food, and I skewer yet another piece of venison. This time, before I can lift the morsel to my mouth, a silver dagger shoots past my face, pinning the meat to the table.

I look up in irritation, knowing that it's Talon, the Blade's Shadow. He strides past me and yanks the dagger out of the table, then seats himself directly to my right, and bites into the succulent venison.

Dressed in azure, as usual, with leather strips crossing over his chest, and cape split into five sections with pointed ends, Talon is an impressive figure. Steel boots and greaves cover his shins and feet, and silver armguards and shoulder plates adorn his arms and shoulders. A hood the same shade as his clothes covers his head. The blade usually strapped onto his arm is sheathed, secured onto his blue belt.

"That was my lunch." I say, calmly.

"You can share, can't you?" Talon smirks, swallowing the last bit of the venison. I scowl, glaring at him and wiping off my dagger. Then, I stick it back into my belt, and rise from my chair.

Talon stands before I do, inducing a flash of annoyance in me as I realize he's half a head taller than me. _It's harder to glare down someone taller than you._

I cross my arms, waiting for a snide comment about being unable to anticipate his actions.

But it doesn't come.

Instead, Talon lightly touches my shoulder, sending electricity through my body, and letting butterflies loose in my stomach.

"I'll see you around?" He says, phrasing the statement like a question.

"Yeah." I reply, my throat suddenly dry.

I turn, and stalk out of the dining hall.

As I walk out the great doors, I hear a dry rattle of a chuckle behind me.

I spin around, pulling a dagger from my belt.

Two glowing blue eyes meet mine.

"Cassie?"

"Yes-s-s." Cassiopeia, my sister, slithers over to me. Her strange green headdress, reminiscent of a cobra's head, glints under the sunlight. She wears nothing but a decorated gold bustier, and a green metallic necklace set with a rose colored stone. Her lower body, once two finely molded legs, has become serpent-like with emerald scales. A gold belt winds around her waist. Her hands, once beautiful and manicured turned golden, with sharp claw like fingers, and two serpent like arm bands wind around her arms.

"Were you spying on me?" I demand, sheathing my dagger.

Cassie nods. "I was-s-s watching your interaction with Talon."

"What about it?"

She throws back her head and laughs, her voice raspy. "He is-s-s s-s-so obviously in love with you."

"He is not!" I protest, my cheeks suffusing with heat.

"Please." Cassie slithers closer to me. "And you're in love with him too."

"You're going to try and pair me up with him, aren't you?"

"Yes-s-s." She nods.

"Come on, Cassie, you know what happened the last few times you tried!"

"Well, obviously Demacians are not your type." She waves her hand in a dismissive gesture. "But this-s-s could work! You would not be betraying Noxus-s-s, he is-s-s, of course, a Noxian."

"Forget it, Cassie! He doesn't like me back!" The words fall out of my mouth before I think about them.

"S-s-so… you do like him." Cassie smiles, her eyes glowing even brighter.

"What? I-" Flustered, I storm away from my sister, her laugh echoing in my ears.

_I'm going to the sparring fields._

~Talon~

I advance out onto the training field. Katarina, the Sinister Blade, is walking away from the center, her back towards me, wiping a dagger. One of the guards she was fighting is being carried away on a stretcher, and nurses are supporting the other two.

Katarina's fiery hair falls over her shoulders, and she's wearing the outfit she wears on the Fields of Justice: a brown leather crop top and matching pants. A belt at her waist is lined with an impressive array of daggers. Her swords are stuck in sheathes by her sides. The only mar on her beauty is the single scar that runs vertically over her left eye.

_But now that I think about it, it looks cute._

I shake my head to clear my thoughts. I look up when I hear heavy footsteps, moving towards Katarina.

Garen, the Might of Demacia, stands before her. His armor shines in the sunlight, and the jewel on the pommel of his sword glints.

"Hello, Katarina." He smirks.

"Garen. What do you want?" She asks shortly, a hand going to her knives.

Garen smiles in the cocky way I hate. "I was just wondering… would you like to have dinner with me?"

_What? Surely Katarina wouldn't say yes._

"Of course not." Katarina moves to walk around Garen, but he grabs her arm.

"Don't pretend you're not attracted." Garen snarls.

"Let go." Katarina demands, harshly.

"Make me."

Rage floods through me, and I reach for a dagger.

_How dare he._

~Katarina~

Just as I'm about to knock Garen's hand off my shoulder and stab it with a knife, a dagger soars towards me.

Instinctively, I duck, knocking Garen's hand off of my shoulder. Drawing my swords, I crouch, waiting for any possible assailants.

That's when I realize that Talon was standing a few meters behind me. Heat starts to creep up my cheeks as I grasp that his hand is outstretched, and the dagger buried in Garen's armor is marked with his insignia.

Luckily for Garen, his armor is thick enough that the dagger did not penetrate it.

"You-" Garen pulls out the dagger and drops it on the floor. His heavy metal boot comes down upon it, bending it into an unusable shape.

"Leave, Garen." I say. "If you fight him, you will have me to contend with as well."

Garen huffs, but departs from the training field.

"I could have taken him!" I turn swiftly to Talon, my hair fanning out behind me.

"I overreacted." He strides towards his bent dagger and picks it up. After examining it, he shoves it into a special pocket on his cape. I follow him and stand to his side, watching as he does this.

"Why keep a knife that no longer serves its purpose?" I murmur.

He shrugs, and changes the subject. "Would you like to spar?"

"Of course." I saunter to the middle of the training field, pulling out my knives.

I turn suddenly, anticipating an "unexpected" strike. My swords clash against the knife he's strapped onto his arm, releasing a cloud of sparks.

I attempt to mark him on the leg, which is blocked by his knife. His knife comes slashing down at my face, and I duck, striking his other leg with the flat of my blade.

"Sloppy." I chide. "Surely you can do better than this, Talon."

He grins at the challenge.

Our blades continue to meet, but we don't manage to hit each other again. Finally, we stop, and begin putting away our weapons.

"I win." I whisper, a smile curling on my face as I turn to face him, sheathing my sword.

"What?"

"I win." I say in a louder voice.

"Oh no you didn't." Talon growls, and leaps at me. I register his widened eyes of surprise when I don't defend myself, and allow him to tackle me to the ground.

We roll over a few times before coming to a stop.

I laugh breathlessly, lying next to him.

"I still won." I smile, turning around to face Talon.

"I'll beat you next time." He warns, his eyes narrowing.

~Talon~

"Well, I'll win again if you don't practice." She smirks.

"I can beat you even without practice." I goad her.

"Oh, really?" Katarina smirks. Her hand moves toward my face at a remarkable speed, but I manage to grab it. She stills at the contact, her body becoming rigid.

Her pearly flesh is warm under my fingers, and I press her hand to my cheek. Her lips part slightly in a gasp, eyes widening in surprise.

I take this opportunity to lean in and press my lips against hers.

~Katarina~

The first thing I register is how soft his lips are.

_Almost like silk. _I close my eyes, leaning in further, my lips dancing against his. My body tingles, and heat floods my cheeks.

_This… this definitely beats killing someone._

Talon's hand comes up to my waist, his thumb drawing circles on my skin. I shiver. _It feels good…_

Finally, I pull away from him, and suck in a deep breath of air.

"Wow." I whisper, sitting up.

"Did you enjoy that?" He asks, sitting up as well, looking self-conscious.

"Of course." I smile at him.

~Talon~

I smile back at her and lean in again.

"Oh no you don't." Katarina puts her finger on my lips. "You're going to do this the right way. Take me out on a date." She stands in one fluid motion, and looks down at me. "Tonight, six o'clock. Meet me by my quarters."

And with that, she walks off.

_Wow._

But before she strides out of the training grounds, she turns around again.

"I'm surprised you didn't attack me back." She smirks. "I did try to slap you."

She pauses, and then continues. "You're growing weak, Talon." Then she glides out of the training grounds.

"Only weak for you, Sinister Blade."


	3. Chapter Three

Diana's poem is Riot's creation, not mine.

* * *

**Cruel Moon and the Radiant Dawn**

Diana's pen, specially designed to never run out of ink, flies over the piece of snow white paper in front of her.

_Ask not the sun why she sets,_

_Why she shrouds her light away._

_Or why she hides her glowing gaze,_

_When night turns crimson gold to grey._

_For silent falls the guilty sun,_

_As day to dark does turn._

_One simple truth, she dare not speak:_

_Her light can only blind and burn._

_No mercy for the guilty,_

_Bring down their lying sun._

_Blood so silver black by night,_

_Upon their faces pale white._

_Cruel moon, bring the end._

_The dawn will never rise again._

Diana's pen falls onto her desk, and she sets her head on her arms. The Scorn of the Moon breathes in deeply, fighting down her bitterness, her anger.

"You want me to read this magazine?" Leona, the Radiant Dawn, scoffs, shaking the flimsy bundle of papers at Lux, the Lady of Luminosity.

"Go on. I think you'll be surprised." Lux's eyes betray exactly how serious she is.

"_Champion Correspondence_." Leona flicks open the magazine, her eyes scanning the words on the page. "I don't see anything relevant."

Lux sighs. She leans over, and turns the magazine to a specific page.

"_Daylight's End_." Leona's mocking expression melts away as she reads the poem before her. "I didn't know Diana wrote… poems."

"You'll be surprised at what Diana can do." Lux counters. "Fighting you isn't her only passion."

"I suppose I've underestimated her." Leona murmurs.

"True." Lux agrees.

"But then again, I've always underestimated her." Leona adds, so quietly that Lux can't hear her.

Diana's glowing white eyes open, and she coolly appraises the scene in front of her. Lulu, the Fae Sorceress, is giggling with her fairy friend, Pix. Ezreal, the Prodigal Explorer, saunters over to the shopkeeper and begins making purchases.

"Welcome to the Twisted Treeline!" The announcer's voice booms out.

_"Hello, Diana. I am your summoner for this match." _A deep male voice reverberates through Diana's head. She inclines her head the slightest bit to acknowledge his remark, and follows his order to approach the shop and begin making purchases.

"When you're quite finished, Explorer, my summoner and I have purchases to make." Diana's cold voice sends a shudder through Ezreal. He nods quickly and scurries out of her way.

After she finishes her purchases, Diana leaves the summoning platform, and allows her summoner to guide her to the top lane of the Twisted Treeline.

Leona watches as her two teammates bicker.

"I refuse to work with her!" Ashe, the Frost Archer, shouts, glaring murderously at Sejuani.

"Nobody wants to work with you." Sejuani, the Winter's Wrath, snaps. "Get me out of here!"

_"Enough of this!"_ The voice of Ashe's summoner echoes through her head. _"You will work together, or Rose and I will have to assume full control of your actions."_

"Fine." Sejuani growls. "Leona and I will take the top lane. Ashe, you can go bottom lane."

"Sounds good to me." Ashe shoots back, an arrow already on the string of her icy bow.

I march quickly up to the middle of top lane. The bushes wave in the air, perhaps concealing an enemy.

_"Sejuani, enter the bush."_ Rose orders. _"Lily, make Leona attack if there's an enemy."_

_"All right."_

Sejuani rides her boar into the bush, revealing Lulu. Lulu squeaks with fright, and Pix flies in front of her protectively.

Before Sejuani can even swing her flail, Lulu and Pix both fire a bolt of magical energy at her. Her boar rears up, but Sejuani manages to keep her seat. Lulu continues to attack Sejuani with less powerful magical bolts, wounding Sejuani further.

Leona rushes into the fray, projecting a solar image of her sword, piercing Lulu's arm. She is immobilized as the sun's heat rushes through her, paralyzing her for a moment. Leona dashes to her, and begins hacking away at her with her sword.

After the paralysis fades, Lulu begins attempting to fly away. But Sejuani spurs her warthog towards Lulu, charging towards the Fae Sorceress.

However, before she reaches Lulu, a bolt of lunar energy flies out of another bush, striking Sejuani in the chest. She falls off her mount, and goes limp.

"First blood!" The announcer's voice booms out yet again. "An ally has been slain!"

Leona's blood runs cold as a lithe figure dressed in silver and black armor emerges from the bush.

"Solari." Diana's eyes are steely.

"Diana." Leona can hear her voice shake just the tiniest bit.

Diana hears it as well. Her blade comes flashing down on one of the tiny spellcasters, a minion, and a magical energy swirls around her for a moment.

She swings her blade, and another bolt of lunar energy arcs towards Leona. The blast knocks her backwards, and her back hits a wall, effectively knocking the air out of her lungs.

Leona retaliates weakly, projecting another solar image of her sword, but Diana dodges. The moon symbol on Diana's forehead glows, and she summons three pale yellow spheres that orbit her.

The spheres hit Leona, who falls onto the ground on her hands and knees. Her vision turns red slightly.

_"Get up! Fight her!"_ Lily shouts in Leona's head.

_I can't._

_I can't fight her._

_It's my fault that my old friend is like this now._

_"It's not your fault!" _Lily shouts. _"If you can't fight her, at least run!"_

_She deserves to kill me._

Diana approaches, her crescent blade gleaming above her head.

Diana appears in the pre-summoning room. Ezreal and Lulu are laughing together, chatting about their marvelous victory.

"Did you see Sejuani's face when I enlarged you?" Lulu giggles.

"That was hilarious." Ezreal chuckles.

Diana says nothing as she straps her relic blade onto her back. Her silver hair is held back by a metallic grey hairband, and it tumbles down her shoulders, contrasting with her grey and black armor. Her lips are pale pink, and her glowing white eyes each have a single scar running across them. Coupled with the glowing, ancient sign of the moon on her forehead, her face is hauntingly beautiful.

She almost smiles as she thinks of Leona's downcast face as she slaughtered the Solari again and again. She can hear Leona's summoner raging at her from Leona's team's pre-summoning room.

When she steps out of the pre-summoning room, she realizes that a few champions are waiting for her.

"Diana." Morgana, the Fallen Angel, greets her. A plain headband holds her long amethyst hair back, the tips of her unnaturally pointed ears poking out of her hair. She wears a mauve bustier, with a matching skirt that falls down to her feet. Her dark purple wings, with feathers about the same size as a griffin's, are folded neatly against her back. Her hands are shapely and elegant, but her fingers have been elongated, her nails resembling bird-like claws. Her violet eyes glow eerily, a single jagged scar running across her left eye. Her plump ruby lips are pursed, and she holds herself with a regal air.

"Morgana." Diana replies, a wry smile twisting at her lips. Morgana and Diana had grown close, each understanding the other through their hatred of other people.

Behind her are Syndra, the Dark Sovereign, and Veigar, the Tiny Master of Evil. Syndra is floating above the ground, dressed in her usual knee-length dress, with pieces cut out of the midriff, exposing large patches of her pale skin. Her strange black headpiece with the purple gem set in it holds back her silver hair, and her eyes glow violet. Her arm length black gloves end at her palms, revealing long, graceful fingers with nails painted purple. Black stockings cover her legs, leaving her feet bare. Her face is beautiful, with pale lips that contrast slightly with her pale face.

Veigar is dressed in his usual amethyst ensemble, with a metallic purple plumed hat, metal gloves and shoes. He clutches his staff, set with a glowing purple gem. His face is hidden under his hat, only his large glowing yellow eyes showing.

Morgana flicks her hand at Veigar. "The recording scroll, please."

Veigar takes a slightly battered scroll out from a pocket, and hands it to Morgana. She takes it, and unrolls it.

"Not a bad match indeed." Morgana murmurs. "I don't think there are any improvements you could have made during that match."

"I wonder why Leona hesitates before attempting to kill you." Syndra ponders aloud.

Before Morgana can make a remark, Ezreal slides up to Diana.

"Hey, Diana, Lulu and I were just wondering if you wanted to join us for a drink? You know, to celebrate our victory?" He grins, and Lulu bobs behind him, nodding.

"I would be _honored_ to join you for a drink." Diana replies, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Nevertheless, she follows Ezreal and Lulu to the bar, with Morgana, Syndra, and Veigar trailing behind them.

Several of the drinks in the bar were named after champions. These drinks were now famous all throughout Valoran, and many of the champions were happy to have a drink named after them. Others were downright angry. Some were totally oblivious to the fact that they even had an alcoholic drink named after them.

Leona simply didn't care.

Ordinarily, if she went into a bar, she would be accompanying a friend. But today, a friend was accompanying her.

"Leona, you've never wanted to drink before. Usually it's Kayle or one of your friends who drags you to a bar. It's not like you to just want to go to a bar all of a sudden. Are you okay?" Lux hovers by Leona's shoulder, her expression worried.

"Lux, I'm fine." Leona replies, sitting at a barstool as the bartender hands her a menu. She glances down it.

Generally, she would order a non-alcoholic drink, or perhaps some cider, but now she was looking for something stronger.

"What do you want, miss?" The bartender turns to Lux when Leona shows no sign of wanting to order anytime soon.

"I'll have some apple cider." Lux smiles tentatively. The bartender nods, and turns back to Leona.

"I'll take the Powerball." Leona hands the menu back to the bartender, and he scurries off.

"Leona, I know you! I know something is wrong. Just tell me." Lux pleads.

Leona sighs as the bartender rushes back with her drink. She gazes into the saffron colored drink, her expression one of remorse.

"Why don't we go into a more private place?" Lux suggests.

Leona nods as Lux grabs her by the arm and drags her to a section of the booths that is mostly empty.

"Now, tell me." Lux insists.

Leona takes a sip of her drink, savoring the burn of the alcohol in her mouth. "I was against Diana in a match."

"You know, Leona, you never told me much about Diana." Lux leans across the table, staring intently into Leona's golden eyes. "You told me she was your sworn enemy, but you never said anything about why."

At that moment, the door of the bar opens. People look up, summoners and champions alike.

Standing in the doorway, seeming emit a faint glow, is Diana.

Diana leans against the bar counter, tapping a manicured nail against her glass of Crescent Slash. Veigar is sitting on a barstool, swallowing the last mouthful of his second tall glass of apple cider. Syndra holds a half empty glass of water, and Morgana's hand clutches a barely touched tumbler of Malice and Spite.

Ezreal and Lulu are long gone, mixing in with other champions, leaving the foursome alone, thankfully.

"Look, Diana." Morgana points one of her claw like fingers at two people sitting in a booth in the corner. "It's Leona, and the little light mage."

Diana tips the rest of her Crescent Slash down her throat. She slams the highball glass down so hard on the counter that she almost breaks it.

Morgana holds out a cautionary hand before Diana, as Diana begins moving towards Leona.

"Let your enemy come to you." She hisses.

Diana nods, resuming her pose against the bar counter. She snaps her fingers to catch the bartender's attention. "One Flamespitter."

The bartender strides away just as Leona stands up from her seat. Leona walks over to the bar counter. Just before she reaches it, she looks up to see Diana scowling at her.

She stops walking, her hand clutching her cocktail glass tightly.

"Diana." She says, in an unsure tone of voice.

"Solari." Diana replies.

"Congratulations on the match today."

To Diana's surprise, Leona's congratulations actually sound sincere.

"Why did you hesitate?" Diana steps towards Leona, here eyes narrowing.

"What?" Leona steps back.

"Why did you hesitate to wound me?" Diana tilts her head slightly. "Perhaps it was a ploy. I defeat you today, but tomorrow you defeat me, making me look weak."

"No, it isn't that." Leona shakes her head.

"Then what?"

Leona looks down at her feet. "I was remembering… our childhood together. As friends. I thought that you deserved to kill me, after all I did."

"You did deserve to die." Diana spits. "Remember the day when I brought the Lunari artifacts back to the Solari Elders?"

_"Bind her." The Elder orders, and the guards swiftly obey, tying her to the marble slab. It is not cold, as expected, but warm from the rays of the sun._

_Diana watches the sun slowly vanish beneath the horizon. Her face is stony, and she still wears the armor of the Lunari._

_"When the heretic is dead, destroy her sword." The Elder looks at her contemptuously as he gives these instructions to a guard. He nods._

_"Elder, you summoned me?" A familiar voice says. _Leona.

_Diana cranes her neck, seeking to catch a glimpse of the Radiant Dawn's expression. When she succeeds, she sees that Leona's expression is horrified._

_"Elder, must you kill her?" Leona turns to the Elder._

_"Yes. She must die." The Elder's voice has a sense of finality to it._

_Leona merely nods at his words, and steps away from the marble slab._

_The Elders form a circle around Diana, with Leona as another one of them in their ranks._

_A single tear escapes Diana's eye. _How could she betray me?

_But as the last rays of the sun vanish, leaving the moon alone in the sky, Diana's rage and sorrow begin to swell._

_The Elder approaches, drawing a dagger from somewhere inside his robe, as well as a branding iron. He thrusts it into a brazier, watching the metal turn from orange to a burning crimson._

_"You draw this symbol everywhere." He picks up the branding iron, and Diana can see that it is in the shape of the ancient symbol of the moon. "How appropriate that you will die with it marking you as a traitor."_

_Searing pain flashes across her forehead, and she screams, writhing in pain, desperate to get away from the branding iron._

_Laughter erupts from the Solari Elders, cruel, mocking laughter at Diana's tear streaked face and her pain filled sobs._

_"I'll make this quick, heretic." The Solari Elder raises the dagger above his head._

_Diana's face turns to the moon. For a moment, her expression turns into one of complete hatred._

_"Cruel moon… bring the end." She rasps. Her gaze locks onto the object she so reveres, and holds it, her expression turning angry._

_A white light suddenly blinds her, and she screams as the tears on her eyelids begin to boil. When the light fades, Diana realizes that the Solari Elders are lying on the ground, motionless._

_Only Leona remains standing, her face one of pure shock._

"You deserve to die." Diana spits. "I thought you were my friend at that time! I was wrong. You stood there, willing to let me die, all for the sake of your accursed sun. Do you not value your friends?"

"Can we leave, Morgana?" Diana turns to her friend.

Morgana sets down her drink a few coins on the bar counter. "Yes."

The four make their way out of the bar, leaving Leona standing a few meters away from the counter.

She recalls the last two lines of Diana's poem.

_Cruel moon, bring the end._

_The dawn will never rise again._

Diana's hatred for her, it seems, will never be forgotten.


End file.
